The price of destiny
by Marvelcomicsruledaworld
Summary: Whitekit in born into Vallyclan with hopes of being a warrior. But his clan discovers he's deaf and pushes him to the side and his father abandons him. With only words of a forgotten prophecy and a spunky she cat who sees his potential to find his destiny. And a choice that change his clan. FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is my first Fanfic hope you enjoy!**

**-Marvelcomicsruledaworld**

** Prolog**

The starry cats gathered in the clearing. A russet she cat stood forth and spoke.

"We all have sensed the danger that lurks in VallyClan and we must choose a cat strong enough to rid this danger." A murmur spread among who gathered. A yowl sounded from the back.

"And who do you have in mind Foxstar?" Foxstar turned to the black cat who spoke.

"That is why a gathered you all Nightwing to discuss our choice. Any one who believes they have a cat to for this prophecy come forward and announce your choice." She stepped back to see who would give a suggestion. For a while no one moved until a white tom stood forward and walked to the pool in front of them.

"See and approve of my choice." He announced the water of the pool shimmered and an image of a small kit all most identical to the tom appeared.

"WhatHeron? Of course you would choose you own sister's kit!" Nightwing snorted.

"You think it was easy for me?" the white tom challenged "Power is a lonely pursuit with many sacrifices. It _hurts _me to choose him but he is the only one that stands a chance!" Nightwing opened his mouth for a retort but Foxstar interrupted.

"QUIET!" She commanded instantly both toms fell silent "Cloudheart has a point he does have courage of his kin" she glanced at the white tom "He is my choice as well. But during his destiny he will suffer a great loss as no power can be without it. Agreed?" Every cat murmured their agreement even Nightwing grudgingly nodded. "Then our choice stands!" Foxstar said.

Pouncefoot the VallyClan Medicine Cat tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. He heared the words whispering in his head.

_The icy memory of a warrior long gone_

_shall rise _

_to settle an old battle once and for all_

Pouncefoot woke in a start gasping for breath. Thoughts turning in his head he ran out of his den. A golden colored she cat who was standing gaurd turned to her head.

"Pouncefoot are you ok?" But the frantic tom had all ready left.

"Not now Honeytail!" He ran to his leader's den and barged in.

"THRUSHSTAR!" He yoweld. He instantly woke up.

"Great StarClan whats wrong?!"

"That's exactly it! StarClan gave me a prophecy!" Pouncefoot replied.

"Well what is it?" Thrushstar asked fully awake now. Pouncefoot repeated the prophecy. Thrushstar groomed his pelt thoughtfully.

"Any idea what it could be?"

"No but I doubt anything good"

Whitekit curdled up in his nest sound asleep until something crashed into him. Bolting awake he saw Leafkit wrestling his brother. Snorting he turn back to his nest. Feeling a paw poke his back. This time he could see Leafpaw's mouth move.

"Whitekit I said do you wanna play?"

"Mes? Sure!" He pounced on Leafkit's brother Darkkit. tussling around they woke up Petalbreeze Darkkit and Leafkit's mother. She purred watching them play.

"You three are full of energy!" She meowed

Whitekit turned to face her trying to catch what she said. Darkkit leaped on him when he paused.

"Got you!" He yowled happily.

Suddenly a shadow fell in the den Whitekit looked up and saw his mother a white she cat with blue eyes.

"Frostsky!" He yelped as he ran up to her.

She had a nervous look in her eye. "Whitekit you and I need to go to the Medicine den."

Feeling her nervousness he felt his stomach drop. He padded after Frostsky to the Medicien den. This wasn't good no one ever went to there if the weren't sick. He remembered when Leafkit had thrown up and had to go there. Lost in thought he didn't notice he was at the den. Glancing around he saw his father Sootclaa. Squeaking with happieness he tackled Sootclaw.

"Hi Whitekit" gently he push him of "Pouncefoot wants to see you"

Whitekit looked up at Pouncefoot. He was a black tom with blue eyes. He looked at him calmly. "Hello do you want to play a game?"

He nodded happily maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Ok turn close your eyes and when I say your name open them"

_Pretty boring game._ Whitekit thought but obediently closed his eyes. He waited but heard nothing.

Meanwhile Pouncefoot repeatedly shouted "Whitekit" but he stood unmoving. _This isn't good. _He thought. Slowly he turned to Sootclaw and Frostsky.

"I think Whitekit is deaf" Pouncefoot said solemnly "most white blue eyed kits are"

"Then he can't be a warrior!" Sootclaw said

"Don't say that! He's our son!" Frostsky said in disbelieve.

"No he's _your_ son. I want nothing to do with a defect" Sootclaw growled his tail lashing

Frostsky's eyes narrow "Say that again and I won't be your mate" by this time the rest of the clan stared worriedly at the pair.

"Fine by me" Sootclaw retorted and stalked away.

Whitekit who had his eyes closed opened them. He saw his mother starring dumbfounded at his father.

"Frostsky what's wrong?" He asked pressing against her

Frostsky's voice broke "N-nothing little one" curling around her only kit "everything will be ok" she said her voice straned looking at Sootclaw.

**So what do you think? This is just the prolog I'm posting the first chapter tommarow with more characters so it should make more sense. You'll also meet Whitekit's partner in crime in the first chapter :D Reveiw plz!**

**~Marvelcomicsruledaworld**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there readers like I promised here's the first chapter in Whitekit's story- ENJOY!**

Whitekit stood at the mouth of the nursery letting the Greenleaf sun warm his snowy white pelt. It had been a moon since Pouncefoot had declared him deaf and Sootclaw left him and his mother. Frostsky was slowly sinking into depression seeing Sootclaw happy with an other she cat named Mallowfall. Whitekit stood watching his father purring as he shared a mouse with her at the Fresh Kill Pile. Without Sootclaw Frostsky's world became her deaf kit. Whitekit sighed clawing at a scrap of moss since then no one even _looked_ at him but treated him like he was air. In a way he could hear seeing other cats body language but no one cared. Sitting up strait Whitekit watched the clan. Thrushstar greeted an incoming patrol with his deputy Fogcloud at his side. Fogcloud looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in moons. Her shaggy grey pelt hung limply at her frame there were rumors that she was a whiskers breadth from StarClan but never the less she served whole heartedly to her clan. Suddenly a dark red she cat identical to Thrushstar ran up to the two. This was Brightpaw Thrushstar's daughter. He knew her and her sister were born in a different clan but their father brought them here when their mother died. It showed Brihtpaw's legs were longer than the average Vallyclan cats. Most cats in his clan had short legs for hunting mice in the fields.

After talking to her father Brightpaw sped away to a pale ginger she cat. This was Sunnypaw her sister the twosome left with their mentors Stripefur and Fogcloud. Whitekit wondered briefly who is mentor would be but suddenly a bundle of brown fur tackled him. Looking up he saw Leafkit staring at him

"Whas do you wan?" Whitekit said slurred

Leafkit gave him a dubious grin. "I over heard Thrushstar talking to Fogcloud they found a _fox"._

Whitekit looked at Leafkit. "So whats dat got to do withs us?"

Leafkit gave a small bounce. "Fogshade, Stripefur, Sunnypaw and Brightpaw went to chase it out. But what if we found it first?"

"Yous gots bees in yours brain we'll get killed!"

Leafkit shook his head "No we'd have that patrol to help so are you in? Darkkit is to scared to come but I know you brave enough!"

Whitekit glanced around Petalbreeze was sharing tongues with Frostsky. "Fine but Petalbreeze and Frostsky _can't _see us"

"Lets go then!" Whitekit bounded after him through the camp entrance. When he emerged through the tunnel he suddenly stopped

"Wow" Ahead of him lay a huge feild of grain "This is HUGE!"

"Yah it is lets find that fox!" Leafkit shouted. Suddenly Whitekit saw movement out of the courner of his eye from a bush. Turning he saw two pairs of glowing eyes and the stench of fox bathed his tounge.

**Hehe a cliffhanger! So what do****_ you _**** think will happen?** **Will Leafkit and Whitekit make it out alive? Who's the she cat I keep mentioning? (She's in this chapter) Find out tomorrow in the next Chapter :D also next chapter will have a clan list!**

**~Marvelcomicsruledaworld **


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo Marvelcomics here! I had a little writer's block with this chapter but here goes nothin'!

The foul stench covered Whitekit's tongue his mouth opened slightly letting out a scream that he could not here. Leafkit shouted to move as he ran under a bush but fear rooting him to the ground as he stared at the fox. A cold sense of dread creped along his pelt certain he would die. Suddenly the fox turned to his gaze to over Whitekit. Then a flash of gold hurtled it's self at the fox as more cats come charging._It's the patrol! _ Whitekit dimly registered watching Sunnypaw and Stripefur leap at the fox's face. With Fogcloud and Brightpaw attacking its fox swung around he saw a glimpse of brown fur as Stripefur was hurtled backwards. The fox now free from his attackers now lunged for Whitekit snarling. Before the fox could get him Sunnypaw intercepted its jaws fallowed by a sickening scream. She shot out a paw clawing its eyes. The fox screeched and ran. Sunnypaw collapse breathing, heavily blood flowing from her wounds. Her mentor whispered "Sunnypaw can you hear me?" No response Her sister Brightpaw suddenly whipped around facing Whitekit. Her eyes were blazing with anger. "What were you _doing?_" she demanded"I was just thinking-" she cut him off" No you weren't thinking! If you did this wouldn't of happened!"

_Well I didn't ask _you_ to save me. _ Whitekit thought savagely

Leafkit crawled out from hiding "It wasn't his fault it was my idea"

"Then you both got bees in your brain!" Brightpaw hissed

Suddenly Stripefur's voice cut through their argument

"She's breathing! Quick we got to get her to Pouncefoot!" He and Fogcloud grabbed Sunnypaw and dragged her back to camp Brightpaw in close pursuit

Leafkit walked up to Whitekit "We messed up BAD"

"You think?" Whitekit ran after them. When he and Leafkit arived at camp he watched Sunnypaw being dragged to Pouncefoot's den and Fogcloud explaining the situation to a very frantic Thrushstar

"A fox did _that?_ You were susposed to take a bigger patrol!"' Thrushstar hisssed

"I know but Honeytail's patrol hadn't come back yet." Fogcloud explained calmly to him

Whitekit crept silently behind behind them maybe they won't get in trouble for leaving camp. But Thrushstar whipped around.

"you two better stay there."

And that's what I got staring at my computer screen for an hour! Jeez I really like cliffhangers ^.^ R&R

~Marvelcomicsruledaworld


	4. Chapter 4

**Marvelcomics here! Sorry I disappeared for a while I got sick with some sorta cold -_- any how new chapter! **

"Yowch be careful mouse-brain!"

Whitekit looked up from the tick he was attempting to pry off Rockfang. As Punishment for sneaking out of camp he had to tend to the elders for a moon. He didn't find them as annoying as Leafkit described them to be in fact he found them good company despite there complaints

"Sorry Rocfan" he said slurred. The old molten brown tom only grumbled in response. His mate a slim black she cat named Maplewind looked up.

"You pay him no mind Whitekit you doing fine he's just stubborn and old"

"Old? I'm only 6 moons older than you!" Rockfang shot back

Whitekit purred at the two elders bickering having no clue what they were saying. It seemed to be their favorite pass time. As he pulled the tick free his mind wondere. It had been a whole moon since Sunnypaw had Been mauled by that fox. She had lost half her tail and their were rumors that she may never be a warrior. But Sunnypaw seemed content inthe medicine den pestering Pouncefoot to no end. Her sister Brightstream had become a warrior less than half a moon ago. Whitekit's thoughts were disrupted by a shove from Rockfang

"Wha?"

Maplewind looked at him kindly "he said Thrushstar has called a clan meeting"

Whitekit bounded into Vallyclan's camp clearing with Rockfang and Maplewind. He spotted Frostsky and bounded to his mother happily. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sootclaw and Mallowfall. Icy claws gripped his heart Mallowfall's belly had grown large with Sootclaw's kits. Frostsky gently nudged Whitekit to pay attention. He looked forward and saw Leafkit and Darkkit standing in front of the Meeting Stone with Thrushstar on top. Darkkit caught his eye an mouthed

"Apprentice"

Apprentices! They were being apprenticed! Thrushstar said something and the clan cheered as Leafkit walk to Honeytail. _poor Leafpaw is stuck with Honeytail! She's so strict!_ meanwhile Darkpaw walked to Lostfoot. He was a dark grey tom who had lost his front right paw in battle. Yet he was the strongest warrior in Vallyclan. Whitekit felt a small twinge of jealously he had hoped Lostfoot would be his mentor. Turning his attention back to Thrushstar waiting for his cceremony

~Brightstream's POV~

"I do not believe Whitekit should be an apprentice a deaf warrior is not safe for the clan" Thrushstar said

A small outburst Broke out. She heard Smokeclaw whisper to Mallowfall. "He right Whitekit is about as useful as a rat to the clan" Lostfoot turned around to glare at him.

"You only say that because you were lucky enough to be born fine!" He growled

Brightstream looked at Whitekit he he knew something was wrong. He may be a mouse brain and an idiot but he was ten times braver than his father Smokeclaw. Squaring Her shoulder and lifting her head high Brightstream shouted

"I will mentor him!"

**Tada! :D I hope you liked it! I'm on summer break so I'll be updating more so see ya later!**

~Marvelcomics


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Marvelcomics here! This chapter took a while for some unknown reason :/ anyway hope you like it!**

Brightstream on a low hill thinking. It had been a whole moon since she had taken Whitepaw has an apprentice so far it had proven harder than she thought it would be. He had the energy of a kit-and an attention span to match. Often chasing after feathers and butterflies than prey. Brightstream briefly wondered if she should of let a more experience warrior train Whitepaw but she pushed that thought away knowing that no one had any faith in that deaf apprentice. Suddenly a bundle of white fur slammed Into her.

"Brightstream ares we huntin?" Whitepaw said bouncing up and down excitedly

"Yes but only if you didn't scare away all the prey" she hissed "Shut your muzzle and fallow me"

Brightstream stalked forward looking for prey. Whitepaw bounded by her side taking no offense to her snapping at him. Brightstream quickly singled Whitepaw with her tail. He quietly pulled back as Brightstream slowly stalked a mouse. Suddenly she leaped at the mouse shooting out a paw snapping its neck killing it. She turned turned to Whitepaw.

_Your turn._ Brightstream mouthed to Whitepaw. He slowly walked forward copying her. He walked to a mouse crouching suddenly he stepped on a stick and the mouse heard him and ran to the safety of the thick grass. Brightstream sighed.

"It's ok you catch some and you let some go" but Whitepaw didn't even seemed fazed that the mouse got away his gazed was focused on the grass. Out of no ware a rabbit bolted out of the grass with Whitepaw in close pursuit. He ran after it when he was close enough to the rabbit he leaped sinking his fang's into its neck killing it. Brightstream ran up to her apprentice.

"Great StarClan did you know that rabbit was there?" She asked bewildered.

Whitepaw nodded happily "There were mouse and rabbit droppings so I thoughts a rabbit couldn't be far so I decided to scare it out of the grass"

Brightstream felt pride spread through her for her apprentice "Good catch"

(Back at camp)

Whitepaw bounded into camp still glowing with his mentor's praise. He placed his rabbit at the fresh kill pile and glanced around the camp the atmosphere seemed different tonight. Honeytail, Stripefur and Frostsky stood in a circle their eyes gleaming with excitement. Leafpaw and Darkpaw were standing around on edge.

"Whas going on?" Whitepaw asked

Brightstream padded up and dropped her mouse in the pile. She turned to her apprentice "There's a gathering tonight"

**There yah have it! Next chapter will be longer because I will introducing the other clans at the gathering. Did you like it? If you did please Reveiw!**

**~Marvelcomics**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers this is Marvelcomics here! :D in this chapter I will be introducing the rest of the clans as will as a glimpse at Brightstream's past and what happened to Sunnypaw**

Whitepaw raced down the slope with his Clanmates. _A real Gathering I'm actually going!_ He thought to himself excitedly. Petalbreeze purred at him.

"You nervous ?" She said with a smile. Whitepaw nodded.

"Keep close to your mentor she'll tell you everything you need to know." Whitepaw grinned and ran after his mentor who had pulled ahead.

"Brightstream wait up!" She sighed _Did he ever let up? _It always seemed like a never ended flow of questions. Whitepaw purred slightly he had grown fond of his mentor grumpy ways.

"How's many Clans ares there?" He asked curiously

Brightstream shook her head._ Guess not_.

"There's three clans- Vallyclan, Marshclan, and Stoneclan."

"Where do they all live" Whitepaw interrupted. Brightstream slapped her tail crossed his mouth.

"I'm getting there youngster let me finish!" Brightstream snapped. "Marshclan lives on the marshes near the river. Stoneclan lives on the outskirts of the territory on the mountains."

"Every full moon wes go to the Hill to have a Gathering and exchange the events that have happened in ours clan." Whitepaw concluded

Brightstream nodded "Which is coming into view now."

Whitepaw looked up. There was a huge hill ahead with large gnarled oak on the top. There were already cats there that Whitepaw had never even seen.

Brightstream nudged Whitepaw and pointed to the huge oak tree. Thrushstar had just leaped to one of its branches. "That's were the clan leaders make their announcements." she whispered

"Vallyclan is thriving." Thrushstar began "There is plenty of prey this Newleaf. We also have a new warrior among us! Brightpaw has taken the name Brightstream!"

"Brightstream Brightstream!" The clans cheered Brightstream lift her head up proudly.

"Sadly" Thrushstar went on." Her sister had been injured by a fox and can not continue her warrior training but she has chosen the path of a medicine cat!"

Brightstream stared at her in shock. This was the first she heard of this. Sunnypaw beamed at her sister from were she stood by her new mentor Pouncefoot. Smiling back Brightstream yowled.

Sunnypaw Sunnypaw!" Soon the other cats joined in.

As Thrushstar finished talking a glossy black she cat took his place. Brightstream nudged Whitepaw.

"That's Ravenstar leader of Marshclan." Whitepaw nodded and looked closer at Ravenstar she had broad paws and a glossy pelt. He guessed that the cats that looked like her where Marshclan warriors. One in particular was a heavy muscle brown tom with bright amber eyes.

"Whos that?" He asked Brightstream.

"Thats Mousetooth Ravenstar's deputy."

When Ravenstar had finished talking about how Marshclan was fairing nicely since the frogs and lizards returned she was replaced by a grey band white tom. Suddenly Whitepaw his mentor's hackles rise.

"Whos that?"

"Patchstar leader of Stoneclan" Brightstream responded tartly.

Whitepaw looked at his mentor worriedly. This wasn't normal. He glanced at Patchstar both he and Brightstream had similar builds- long strong legs and powerful haunches. Whitepaw knew that she was half-clan. _Could Brightstream be related to Patchstar?_

**And there you have it the next chapter! :D hoped you liked it! Please Review! Until next time see yah later!**

**~ Marvelcomics**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Marvelcomics here! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I went to a Gaming fair with my dad it was awesome! But I'm volunteering at a library so chapters are gonna take a little longer to write :(

It had been a little over half a moon since the gathering and Whitepaw hadn't been able to gain any information from Brightstream about what caused her reaction. Sighing he clawed a scrape of moss. He sat alone in the camp since everyone else had gone patrolling or hunting. Brightstream was leading a patrol Thrushstar thought he would be better of not in a patrol since be wouldn't have his mentor to guide him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pouncefoot the medicine cat approaching. Quickly he signaled Whitepaw with his tail that he wanted to speak with him.

"Was yah wan?" Whitepaw asked

Pouncefoot sat down. "You looked like you needed company."

Whitepaw gave him a doubtful glance which cause Pouncefoot to purr in amusement.

"All right I need to get some marigold. I need someone to go with me and all ready have Sunnypaw sorting herbs for me."

Whitepaw snorted. "But I'm not a medicine cat."

"I know but do it for an old frail cat!"

Whitepaw sighed and nodded. He and Pouncefoot walked out of the camp entrance. He suddenly felt the old medicine cat purr.

"You're as reluctant as Cloudheart was."

Whitepaw tilted his head. "Who?"

"Cloudheart your mother's brother!" Pouncefoot replied.

"You knew him?"

The old tom laughed. "More than knew youngster! He was my closest friend. I can't even begin telling how much trouble we got into!" He reflected fondly.

"Wha happened to him?" Whitepaw asked curiously.

The happiness faded from Pouncefoot's face. "No one knows he disappeared one day. Something killed him. Something strong."

Whitepaw nodded sadly. They were approaching a shallow stream know as Little Crick. It marked the border between Vallyclan and Marshclan. The sun reflected of the water making Whitepaw's pure white pelt glow. Almost like ice. Suddenly Pouncefoot blinked. Whitepaw had vanished standing in his place was a strong white tom with green eyes. It's pelt glittered like ice. Shaking his head the warrior had vanished and Whitepaw had returned. Pouncefoot never got the chance to tell the apprentice about what he just saw. Whitepaw froze smelling the air his hackles rising.

"TWOLEGS!"

Pouncefoot looked around suddenly spotted the twoleg. It was older and female and had a young kit running by its side. Pouncefoot screeched as bolted but the older twoleg grasped him by his scruff and walk to a near by monster. Whitepaw bolted after the twoleg. He hissed and launched at the older one. But he was too late the monster had roared to life. it's huge black paw chewing up the earth as it sped away.

**Hehe hoped you liked it! XD anyway got suggestions? PM me or Reveiw! Until next time see yah**

**~Marvelcomics**


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who? :P I know what your thinking- OMG SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED! Anyway I must answer some things.

Smokeystorm- nope :P but what happened to Cloudheart will play a BIG part later on

Snidely- I will try to improve on my grammar, but I don't have autocorrect. But I'm keeping my names, they are realistic to the books.

Now for the story!

Whitepaw stared frozen in fear at the monster. This was all his fault. He had been the one who noticed the twolegs first.

'If only I had warned him earlier they wouldn't have taken Pouncefoot' Whitepaw thought in desperation. Images of Sunnypaw fighting the fox many moons ago surfaced in his memory. He choked down the fear that rising in him like a storm. Abruptly Whitpaw turned around bolted back to VallyClan camp.

Brightstream's POV

The ginger warrior walked in to camp next to Stripefur and Honeytail. Brightstream had just returned from a patrol and eager to see how her apprentice was fairing. Looking around she saw no sign of Whitepaw. Fear rising in her she stepped away from Honeytail and Stripefur who were heading to the Fresh Kill Pile. Walking around camp she still saw nothing.

"Brightstream." Said a voice. Turning around she saw ragged white she cat.

"Frostsky? Is something wrong?" Brightstream asked as she approached the tattered warrior. She knew the white she cat had grown old before her time because of the stress between her and her old mate- Sootclaw.

Frostsky shook her head. "You looked like you were trying to find someone." Tilting her head she looked at ginger she cat. "Whitepaw I'm guessing?"

Brightstream nodded eagerly. "Yes have you seen him?"

"Yes I have. He and Pouncefoot left searching for some herbs." Frostsky said before adding. "Kind of ironic." Her eyes fogged with memory.

Brightstream looked kindly at the older she cat. "Cloudheart?" She had known Frostsky's brother as an apprentice. Cloudheart had the same ingenuity and curiosity of his nephew.

Frostsky nodded. "There so much alike, him and Whitepaw."

Brightstream gently placed her tail on her shoulders. "He'll make a fine warrior."

The white she sighed and nodded. "He most certainly will." Frostsky said then look keenly at younger warrior. "You two have grown close haven't you?"

Brightstream pulled away not knowing what to say. Looking down at the grass before mumbling. "I guess so." Frostsky smiled kindly.

"Good. Whitepaw will need someone when I'm gone." Brightstream looked up alarmed at this statement. She opened her mouth to ask why but the question died in her throat. Suddenly a figure bursted in to camp.

"Twolegs! They got Pouncefoot!" Whitepaw shrieked.

**Cliffhanger! :D I know this chapter is short and kind of dull but next chapter will be longer and more action packed. I hope you liked it and don't forget to Review!** **Until next time see yah**

**~Marvelcomics **


	9. Chapter 9

Marvelcomics here! Sorry I haven't been posting I've been spending most my time on my Pokemon story "What Lies Behind a King". But hey I updated :D

Whitepaw crouched near the ground. After giving a detailed explanation of what happened to Thrushstar the leader gathered Fogcloud and the senior warriors to asses the situation. The white apprentice was at the edge of the camp forgotten. He was glade he wasn't in trouble but he still wished he could be a PART of it. Whitepaw looked up and saw two figures approaching him.

"WHITEPAW!" Leafpaw shouted excitedly. He bounded up to him with his brother Darkpaw in close pursuit.

"Did you really see a Twoleg? What was it like? Did it..." Whitepaw looked at Leafpaw trying to catch his words but the undersized apprentice was talking to fast. Darkpaw who had the common sense between the two nudged his brother.

"Don't overwhelm him." He hissed then looked kindly at Whitepaw. "How are you?" The dark tabby meowed. Whitepaw shrugged his attention was some wear else.

Two tiny kits tumbled out of the nursery squeaking. The larger of the two was a light grey tom with harsh flashing yellow eyes. The smaller was a dark grey she cat with enormous blue eyes and with a fluffy tail. The kits were Wolfkit and Rainkit, Whitepaw's half siblings. He felt a stab of longing, Sootclaw loved them and his new mate Mallowfall.

Darkpaw looked at his friend then meowed softly. "I'm sorry"

Whitepaw flicked his ears. "It's fine." He said trying to make light of the situation. Suddenly Thrushstar yowled gathering the clan. Leafpaw, Darkpaw and Whitepaw gathered in the mass of cats.

"As you all know Pouncefoot has been taken from Vallyclan by the twolegs." Thrushstar began slowly looking around the clan slowly. "I intend to take our stolen clan back, but I need to bring the strongest patrol since Pouncefoot was taken to the Twoleg place. Will these cats join me. Fogcloud, Brightstream, Sootclaw and..." Thrushstar paused as if unsure. "Whitepaw."

Whitepaw glanced shocked at Brightstream. The ginger warrior looked proudly at her apprentice.

"WHITEPAW?!" Sootclaw hissed. "Do you want this mission to fail?" This statement was brought by yowls.

"QUITE" Thrushstar roared, instantly everyone fell silent. "Whitepaw is the only one that saw which way the monster went. We need him to bring Pouncefoot home."

Whitepaw pounded behind the others. Thrushstar and Fogcloud took the lead with Brightstream by his side. Sootclaw was in the back casting spiteful glances at his son. Brightstream looked sideways at her apprentice.

"See that up ahead?" She said flicking her tail. Whitepaw looked forward. Strange blocky dens were coming into view. Each den had few trees and odd bright flowers surrounding them.

"That." Brightstream said. "Is the Twolegplace. It's a dangerous places were Twolegs live and sometimes kidnap cats. Yet that's exactly were we are heading."

**There you have it! :D I'm planing to make three books about this from the three clans with different cats. Well more info on that later ;) until then!**

**~Marvelcomics **


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who? :P sorry I haven't post lately I broke my leg and band camp :( but I'm in therapy so I'm on the mend. Anyway read the chapter! Review it or PM with OC. Don't be shy! ;) **

**~Marvelcomics**

Brightstream raced along the odd hard ground of the Twolegplace. She flicked her ears uneasily, this place always scared her. From kidnapping cats to ridding their monsters twolegs were cruel beast. She glanced at Whitepaw, his fluffy pelt was bristling with fear.

"Hey it'll be ok." Brightstream murmured to her scared apprentice. She had never seen him like this, usually the white tom was easy going.

"But what if I miss up? What if we can't find Pouncefoot?" He stuttered then turned his head to look at Sootclaw.

Realization hit Brightstream, Whitepaw was scared that they'd take their anger out on him if the mission failed. The bitterness he had experienced during his kit hood made him unable to trust. Anger rose in Brightstream how could Sootclaw do this to him? His own SON. Brightstream took a deep breath trying calm herself.

"Whitepaw it's not your fault that you are deaf. But you should not hide from it. Being deaf has made you strong and showed you your true friends. You are a warrior I would want by my side if I was going into battle." She gently pressed against him and whispered softly. "Whitepaw you are twice the cat of your father, do you understand me?"

Whitepaw nodded in understanding. Interrupting the tender moment Thrushstar stopped at a twoleg nest.

"Whitepaw is this the monster that took Pouncefoot?" Whitepaw walked forward to examined the monster. It was smallish with a odd glossy blue pelt, with it's side wide open.

"It looks like it is." He reported

"I think I can get in." Sootclaw said before leaping into the beast.

"Sootclaw!" Fogcloud hissed. "Do you want to get yourself killed?!"

Sootclaw snorted. "I'm fine! Pouncefoot's sent is here but I can't find him."

Brightstream turned to Thrushstar. "He must being held captive in the twoleg nest."

Her father nodded. "I'll check, everyone stay here!" The ginger warrior dashed to the nest. After a several heartbeats he returned.

"Pouncefoot is in the nest. Here is want we're going to do Sootclaw, Brightstream and Whitepaw make as much noise as possible outside, so we can lure the twoleg out. Then Fogcloud and I will sneak in and rescue Pouncefoot."

The patrol nodded then leaped at the door yowling and screeching. The twoleg came out of her nest and yelped when she saw the three cats, giving enough time for Fogcloud and Thrushstar to slip in. After a few moments of evading the twoleg who was kicking them the leader and deputy emerged from the nest with their stolen Clanmate.

"RUN!" Thrushstar screeched and the patrol took off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers! I'd like to thank Greystar12, Featherwish of WindClan and Kidzilla20 for reviewing! *gives them cookies* I also wonder the same thing Featherwish of WindClan XD but thanks to my leg I have more time to update! Enjoy**

**(Post script- I owe you ice cream if I miss spelled your name)**

"Sit down." Brightstream hissed to her apprentice. "You acting like a kit for StarClan's sake!"

"I can't I'm to excited! This is only my second gathering and this time I'm gonna talk to cats from the other clans!" Whitepaw said bouncing around. "Instead of talking to the same grumpy cat." He mumbled.

"Grumpy?" Brightstream asked raising an ear.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly. "What I meant was umm..."

"Just forget it." Brightstream sighed. "Go make friends or something."

"Really?!" He asked, but before she could say anything Whitepaw leaped down the hill to the gathering site.

"Oh StarClan help me." Brightstream murmured to herself just as her father walked by.

"Whitepaw seems to be quite a pawful." Thrushstar said giving his daughter a knowing look.

"You have no idea." She said with a small groan.

~WHITEPAW'S POV~

Whitepaw pelt down the hill until he reached the gathering site. Only Stoneclan was her with a few Vallyclan cats mingling around. He briefly wondered were Marshclan was but suddenly he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Whaas you whan?" He ask as he turned around to face a brown and white spotted tom.

"I said I'm Spottedpaw from Stoneclan." He said blinking friendly.

"Oh sorry I didn't... Hear you." He said uncertainly. "I'm Whitepaw from Vallyclan."

"It's ok Whitepaw my mentor said I always was quiet." Spottedpaw said ruefully.

"Who's your mentor?" He ask curiously.

"Daisytail." The Stoneclan apprentice said flicking his tail to an angry looking golden she cat.

"She doesn't look very friendly." Whitepaw said looking at his mentor.

Spottedpaw purred. "She isn't but she is a great warrior and deputy. Who's your mentor?"

"Brightstream, do you know her?"

The spotted tom nodded. "I do she's very well know in my clan since she was born. I mean everyone thought Brightstream was Patchstar's daughter!"

"What do you mean thought?" Whitepaw asked tilting his head.

"Yah when her mother Redflower was expecting she told everyone that Patchstar was the father. He adored Brightstream and Sunnypaw, but the truth came out and now he can't stand the sight of them."

"T-Thats so sad." Whitepaw said with new respect for his mentor.

"It is." Spottedpaw said with a nod.

Suddenly a yowl sounded as Marshclan entered the gathering site. They seemed very tense around the two other clans, but never the less Thrushstar, Ravenstar, and Patchstar climbed the Great Oak. Patchstar began first.

"Stoneclan is thriving so far. Bluepelt has given birth to a littler of four kits, two toms and two she cats!" A cheer broke through the sea of cats- new kits were always welcomed. "The birds are beginning to leave like the always do during leaf fall but we have grown fat from hunting and are ready for leaf bear." Patchstar concluded and Whitepaw could tell the last statement was true- Stoneclan warriors were twice the size of Vallyclan.

Thrushstar took his place. "Vallyclan has had some trouble with twolegs- one kidnaped Pouncefoot. But we were able to rescue him." Murmurs spread through the gather cats. "On brighter news our medicine cat apprentice has received her full name Sunnytail!" Cheers erupted amongst the clans- expect Marshclan who stayed quiet.

'_Well thats rude!' _Whitepaw thought. Suddenly Ravenstar pushed passed Thrushstar and hisses to the cats.

"Vallyclan has been stealing our prey!"

**Review and PM please :D I don't bite :P**

**~Marvelcomics**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! This chapter will be very interesting! If you want your character in book two PM me!**

"Vallyclan has been stealing our prey!" Ravenstar hissed. Protest burst out from gathered cats.

"How DARE you accuse us of that!" Lostfoot shouted "Vallyclan knows the warrior code!"

"Liars!" Growled a tabby Marshclan warrior.

"SILENCE!" Thrushstar roared, instantly the arguments ceased. The old leader looked like a warrior from Lionclan, his hackles were raised and spiked and his eyes burned like green fire. Whitepaw shivered at his leader's intensity.

"Why do you accuse my clan of this offense Ravenstar?" Thrushstar began calmly.

Ravenstar bared her fangs and growled. "A patrol found the remains of vole in our territory near the Vallyclan border. How do you explain yourself Thrushstar?" The Marshclan leader demanded.

"I assure you Ravenstar, we have not stolen your prey or trespassed on your territory." The ginger leader said.

Ravenstar narrowed her eyes. "You lie and you shall pay for it." She said ominously before leaping from the Great Oak.

~Later~

As Vallyclan returned to their camp tension was high. When Whitepaw emerged into the camp he was greeted by Leafpaw.

"So how did the gathering go?" The small tom asked.

"You tell me- Marshclan thinks we've been stealing their prey." Whitepaw said sitting down.

Leafpaw's eyes widened in outrage. "What do they think we are? Thieving rats?" He hissed.

The white tom shook his head. "I don't know."

Leafpaw tilted his head. "What's Thrushstar going to do about it?"

"I don't know." Whitepaw said honestly. "My guess is he will be calling a clan meeting." As if on cue the Vallyclan's leader voice sounded across the clearing.

"Let all those who hear my voice gather for a clan meeting!" Thrushstar yowled.

Whitepaw felt Leafpaw gently push him, turning around he began to watch Thrushstar.

"All of you have probably heard that Marshclan has accused us of trespassing. I believe my warriors have not committed any offenses, but I can not speak for Marshclan. They believe that we have stolen what is theirs. I do not know what extremes they are willing to go to so I urge you all to be prepared for what ever comes. We will not attack directly but if the clan is threatened we will fight back. Clan dismissed!" He shouted leaping down.

"I can't believe Ravenstar thinks all this." Whitepaw said aloud. Stripefur turned to him.

"I can. Did you see how scrawny they were? Marshclan probably needs something to hold on and fight for." The warrior said.

Whitepaw nodded, what Stripefur said made sense.

"I don't know if it'll work or not." Stripefur continued. "But we'll see."

~later in the apprentice den~

Whitepaw tossed and turned in his sleep. His dreams were vivid as if they were real. Suddenly Whitepaw awoken.

He was in a foggy marsh, reeds grew out of the water and mist clung in the air. Something inside Whitepaw stirred a longing. Driving wild by the urge he broke in to a run. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his reflection and what he saw dumbfounded him. Instead of Whitepaw he saw a large white tom who looked like member of Lionclan. He had a large thick mane of fur at his neck, broad flat paws, a long sweeping tail and green eyes as intense as fire. Yet this did not frighten him instead Whitepaw felt an odd sense of nostalgia. Looking at the marsh one last time he began to race again. Driven only by an indescribable instinct he ran strait into a clearing were he saw two cats.

The larger of the two was a dark tabby tom with amber eyes that glowed in the fog. The tom had an odd aura of wisdom cloaking him that frightened Whitepaw. The other was a small lithe she cat. Her grey pelt was sleek and her yellow eyes showed skill and cunning unmatched by any cat he had seen. Upon seeing the two he felt a surge of happiness and rushed to them. The two cats seemed to have felt it to and nuzzled his pelt.

"It's been long moons since we last spoke." Whitepaw spoke his voice deep and resonating.

"Yes it has." Said the tabby tom. His voice was like wind through leaf bear trees. Cold and mysterious."Your the first to wake."

Something in Whitepaw's subconscious awoken. "Yes and you two?" He said in a trance.

"Yes soon." The she cat said smoothly, then hissed urgently. "Danger comes. Beware of the wolf!"

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Whitepaw shouted, but the cats were fading. "I need to know!" But darkness consumed him.

**Dum dum dum! :P Book two and three will be about the two cats Whitepaw saw in his dream. One in Stoneclan and one in Marshclan discovering what the fudge is happing to them like Whitepaw. And the fourth book... Weeeellllll you'll see! :D**

**~Marvelcomics **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey peeps! Sorry I haven't posted, I just went through surgery so I haven't found the time :(. But on the bright side I now have a week of sitting on the couch since I can't walk. So more updates! :P **

Whitepaw woke with a start, his breath coming in ragged gulps. He stood up careful not to wake Darkpaw and Leafpaw then exited the apprentice den. The sun was just beginning to rise turn the sky the palest of pink. No one was awake as Whitepaw walked shakily into the clearing, except Petalbreeze who was standing guard at the entrance. Upon seeing him she singled the apprentice with her tail.

"Whitepaw you up early!" The grey she cat said warmly.

Whitepaw nodded in return. "I woke up with a cough, I'm going to the medicine den."

Petalbreeze eyes clouded with worry as she believed the lie. "Ok I hope it's nothing serious."

Whitepaw gave her a reassuring smile before padding off. He felt sick that he was lying to the clan, but he didn't want anyone to know about the dream. Whitepaw's destination came into view. The medicine den was built into a hollowed log. Moss grew on the entrance to the den creating a curtain. He picked through the moss and looked into the den.

"Sunnypaw, Pouncefoot are you awake?" He meowed.

A bundle of pale ginger fur stirred.

"Whitepaw? Is that you?" Sunnypaw asked yawning.

"Yes it is." Whitepaw said walking into the den. "I umm having some strange dreams."

"Dreams?" Sunnypaw asked sitting up. "Like nightmares? I can get you some poppies seeds to help you sleep." She getting up.

"No I just want you hear it." He said shuffling his paws. He was desperate for an explanation.

"Ok then tell me." Sunnypaw said blinking slowly, her eyes transfixed on his. This sent a shiver down his spine. By sight Sunnypaw and Brightstream were near the same, ginger fur, green eyes, slim builds. But that's we're the similarities end. Brightstream was strait forward, quick to anger and set in her ways. While her sister was hidden behind mystery and thoughtful.

As Whitepaw retold the dream, Sunnypaw stared at him, her eyes glowing in the dim light.

"What do you think it means?" He asked nervously. Sunnypaw tilted her head and clawed the dirt.

"I don't know, it could simply be dream." She said thinking.

"Sounds like Starclan's work to me." A voice said. The two apprentices turned around startled to see Pouncefoot making his way in to the den with a jaw full of foul smelling herbs.

"Starclan?" Whitepaw echoed.

"That's what I said." Pouncefoot commented as place the herbs in a small pile.

"I know." Whitepaw said slightly irritated. "But why." He said stressing the last word.

"It could be many things." The medicine cat replied sniffing a pile of mushy looking berries. "Maybe it's a prophecy, a lost memory or.." Pouncefoot paused his eyes flicking up to meet Whitepaw's. "A warning."

**I know it's a short chapter but my brain is still fuzzy from the medicine I'm on. For all you Pokemon fans I'm posting a new Pokemon story! :D look for an update in a day or two. See yah soon!**

**~Marvelcomics **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Long time no see XD I've very busy lately with therapy and followup procedures, I've also have been really depressed becauseI'm not alowed To be in marching due to my knee:( but I'll be updating more now! **

"A warning." The words echoed in Whitepaw's silent word. Even though his life was a void derived from sound his mind never was quite. That could never be more true than it was now.

'A warning, does that mean I'm a curse? Will I put my clan in danger?" Panic blossomed in his chest as his paws skimmed over the muddy ground.

A moon had pass since the last gathering, so far Marshclan had not kept to their word to launch an attack. But since then Vallyclan had changed and grown. Leafclaw and Darkfoot had received their warrior names as well has their first apprentices Wolfpaw and Rainpaw. Whitepaw had felt betrayed by Thrushstar when he had not been made a warrior with his old den mates, but since then a few theories formed in his head. Frostsky had moved to the elder's den this moon making him feel like he had no remaining family. Could Thrushstar be just trying to make him feel like a brother to Rainpaw and Wolfpaw? Or could he still not trust him to be warrior?

Whitepaw flicked his ears as rain poured down, his paws falling rhythm with the others in the patrol. Suddenly he felt a ruff nudge to his side, turning Whitepaw saw his mentor giving him a worriedly look.

"Are you alright?" Brightstream ask glancing at him without breaking step with the rhythm of the patrol's running.

"I'm fine." The white apprentice said tensely.

Brightstream looked doubtful. "Are you sure? You've been acting really off since you weren't made a warrior."

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Whitepaw roared angrily. Instantly hurt flashed in her eyes, he felt a brief moment of guilt but plowed forward to behind Petalbreeze and Stripefur. Petalbreeze gave him a concerned look but didn't press him.

"Whitepaw go with Stripefur and remark the Marshclan border along Little Crick." Petelbreeze instructed. Whitepaw shrugged and bolted down the muddy slope with brown warrior at his side.

When the duo reached the shallow water an unsettling feeling hit the apprentice. Whitepaw turned to Stripefur and saw unease gleaming in his eyes.

"I don't like it." The warrior said looking around the bleak landscape. "Everything seems so... Still." As soon as Stripefur uttered those words five cats exploded out from the near by bushes.

The harsh tang of Marshclan hit Whitepaw as he whirled around to face the enemy cats. They two toms were horribly out numbered.

'I hope Brightstream and Petalbreeze get here before they make crow food out of us.' Whitepaw thought grimly as a brown tabby tom leaped at him.

The tom snarled then lashed out a paw. Whitepaw quickly side stepped the blow and leaped on the warrior's back. Hissing he began clawing at him. The tom howled in pain, trying to shake Whitepaw off. But the apprentice clung stubbornly on, holding strong onto the enemy cat he sunk his teeth into his ear. The tom shrieked with pain and bolted back to his clan. As Whitepaw tumbled off the retreating warrior he looked around.

Stripefur was dueling ablack she cat, but the other three Marshclan warriors were no were to be found. Deciding Stripefur had everything handled down here Whitepaw dashed up the hill in search of the others.

As the white apprentice ran up the hill the harsh tang of spilled blood reach him. Whitepaw skidded to a halt, mud spraying in all directions as he took in the battle scene. The ground was slick with both of the blood of Marshclan and Vallyclan. Petalbreeze collapsed in a exhausted heap. Frantically he looked around for Brightstream, horror filled him when he did. A muscular dark tabby which he recognized as Toadflight, loomed over his mentor raising his claws in a death blow.

"BRIGHTSTREAM!" Whitepaw yelled as he hurdled himself at the tabby.

Brightstream POV

She felt the jagged claws of the warrior press against her neck. Both she and Toadflight we're evenly matched but the tom was cunning and caught her of guard.

"This isn't over Toadflight!" Brightstream snarled.

The tabby tom eyes gleamed as he raised his claws. "Oh? I think it is."

"BRIGHTSTREAM!" Brightstream heard a screech then she felt Toadflight be wrenched off of her. Scrambling to her paws she saw a flash of white lunge and clawing at the warrior.

"Don't touch her!" Whitepaw growled his eyes glowing with a kind of cold confidence the Brightstream had never seen before. Toadflight yelped pathetically but the deaf apprentice never heard. Brightstream blinked, was this really her apprentice? It was as if someone had taken control of him. Gone was the cheerful tom she knew now he had somehow transformed into ancient warrior- old and deadly powerful.

"Leave now." Whitepaw growled icily raising his claws. "Before I'm tempted to do worse." Toadflight growled one last time but dashed away.

As the tom ran away, Whitepaw blinked as if he was as surprised by the transformation. He turned around suddenly then rushed to her.

"Brightstream! Are ok?" He meowed worriedly looking at the gash in his mentor's it's neck.

"I'm fine." She said weakly looking up at her apprentice smiling slightly. He wasn't the mouse brain kit anymore, he was a warrior in his own right. Brightstream laid her head down on the soggy grass.

_'He's grown up and so have I." _Brightstream thought groggily as the blackness begins to grow.

**Haha cliffhanger! :P back to my old stunts XD also look out for book two soon!**


End file.
